Chaos Theory
by number1brawlfan
Summary: When Starscream goes into space after the end of the first movie, he runs into Soundcracker, a mech who's neutral. After pleading his case, Soundcracker agrees to help revive Megatron. This will follow Soundcrackers journey through Revenge of the Fallen and as the other movies come into play, new characters will join the Autobots aiding them, especially after the Chicago battle.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request for the core of justice, who asked for a fic with their OC Soundcracker and will have this character play through Revenge of the Fallen onward. This will also introduce a few other OCs of there's including Zyon, a 15 to 16 year old African American boy and Izzy, who is his childhood friend and future romantic partner. Zyon and Izzy (the latter from the Last Knight) will be introduced once it gets to Age of Extinction and the Last Knight, and Sideswipe is Zyon's Autobot partner.**

* * *

The doors on the lower ends of a ship slowly opened. A grey F-35 jet entered a large ship before transforming. The grey mech held a stealthy posture as he crept his way into the ship. As he walked through the spacecraft, he hoped that he would not set off any alarms. He had a mission, and nothing was going to stop him.

The sheer size of the ship was intimidating, which would make the mech's search more difficult than he'd like it to be. At the same time, he did not wish to cause a stir. With no clue as to what kind of secrets this ship held, the mech didn't want to take the risk of getting seriously hurt before he could make his case.

* * *

A black and red mech with black wings, a black face and red chassis watched the glittering darkness of space outside of his cockpit. Beside him was a Predacon. It one of a few that he had found on one of his many ventures. It had been ages since he had been in this part of the galaxy. The last time he recalled being in the area was around the time Megatron disappeared while he was doing some work for another Decepticon.

After a carefully treated relocation job a deca-cycle ago, the mech was starting to run low on energon. It was a simple job, helping an Autobot find a planet where they could monitor Autobot activity in that particular solar system. He had lead the Autobot to a planet that didn't have a huge population for them to have some peace, but at the same time, it close enough to their contact's planet to help if need be.

It wasn't uncommon for the mech to do jobs for both sides of the Cyberton war. Dubbed as a neutral party amongst his peers, the mech was able to get a variety of jobs with little to no problem. All he asked in return was one simple thing. Enough energon to get him by between jobs. And while he could admit that his work with both sides may have occasionally brought up suspicions from both sides, both Autobots and Decepticons could usually put it behind them so long as he did the job and did it without alerting the rivaling faction.

The mech was hoping to come across another job soon. With the area he found himself in, which happened to have quite a bit of Cybertronian activity as of late, he hoped that he would come across something. Even if he did run out, he knew he would be on borrowed time without it.

An alarm went off, distracting him from his search. He pulled open a purple screen to see what the problem was. A flashing orange dot blinked and was shown hanging around one of the hangers. Something, or someone, had managed to get aboard his ship and he didn't like not knowing what it was. The mech stood up, deciding to look into the intrusion for himself with his Predacon not too far behind.

* * *

As he arrived the hanger in question, the mech found his four other Predacons surrounding something. And upon further inspection, he realized it was a mech, who he was all too familiar with. With a whistle, the four Predacons stopped and with a wave of his hand, they left the intruding mech alone.

"It's been a long time Starscream." The mech stated.

"A little too long Soundcracker." Starscream greeted.

"I assume this is not a casual visit."

Starscream's wings drooped slightly. As true as it was, he was hoping to get through some introductory small talk before getting to the point.

"Unfortunately not. I come seeking your assistance."

Soundcracker nudged his head, gesturing for Starscream to follow him. He didn't want to conduct any business essentially at the door. He felt it wouldn't be appropriate.

* * *

"As you may have heard Megatron has been defeated." Starscream began, pacing back and forth.

"I have, but I only assumed it was an exaggerated rumor." Soundcracker confirmed.

"Believe me, they are not rumors."

"And what pray tell does that have to do with me?"

Starscream paused.

"He can be revived." Starscream stated. "But in order to do that, we will need your help with finding him as well as reviving him. In exchange, you will be provided with a grand amount of energon." Starscream noted Soundcracker's silent contemplation. "If you are concerned about how this would look, we will make sure you stay anonymous during this."

Soundcracker didn't immediately respond, processing what he had been told. It was clear that Starscream had thought this through, something that Soundcracker never got to see often.

"I'll aid you," Soundcracker agreed, "but I do have two conditions." He stood up. "Firstly, I would like to do my work on my own terms. I will assist you, but I do not wish to be paired with any Decepticons. Plus, that will give me the opportunity to get a look at the planet."

"And the second?" Starscream questioned.

"I get to bring my own partner."

* * *

Walking through another wing of the ship, Soundcracker led Starscream to his partner. It was a huge room with some scars scattered across it. He came to a door, knocking before entering. The room was a little dark, so finding Soundcracker's partner was a little challenging.

As Soundcracker lured Starscrem inside, it became apparent that something was definitely lurking around. The sound of something moving around with heavy footsteps. Optics glowed in the corner of the room, eyeing the intruders.

"Who is this?" Starscream asked.

Soundcracker switched a light on, exposing their target. A towering black dragon shaped mech towered over them. Once the mech realized that Soundcracker was in the room, he transformed into his Cybertronian form.

"This is Predaking." Soundcracker introduced. "I meet him after I was gifted with the other Predacons."

"Is he well trained?"

"If you're asking if he's loyal, than yes. We share a great deal of respect each other. He'll listen to me. So do we have a deal?"

Even though Predaking was an intimidating figure, Starscream knew he needed Soundcracker's help. There wasn't much time to consider what was placed in front of him. And so long as Predaking would listen to Soundcraker, and that was the one thing that Soundcracker wanted, then Starscream knew he had to accept his terms.

"Yes."

Soundcracker turned his attention to Predaking. He was not annoyed with the lack of attention, but he did enjoy having it.

"We've got a job." Soundcracker greeted. "You and I are going to do some investigating."

* * *

 **It should also be worth noting that the Predaking in this fic will be bigger than the Prime iteration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the second chapter. This leads up to the point where the Witwicky household gets damaged.**

* * *

Soundcracker and Predaking were brought down to Earth by Starscream. With his ship cloaked and one of the Predacons directing it, Soundcracker knew he could tour the planet without having to worry. Soundcracker had scanned a fighter jet so that he could blend in better while on the planet.

Soundcracker noted the desolate area that they had landed in. There didn't seem to be any life in the area. It was probably better that way. The thought of keeping their appearance a secret was their best option, and in order to do his job, Soundcracker would much rather avoid drawing attention to himself or Predaking.

Starscream's demeanor shuffled slightly. Something was bothering him. He seemed impatient, like there was something he had to do.

"I must report back to an old advisor of Megatron." Starscream admitted. "I shall return when I am done and there will be a Decepticon on call if you need. For now, you should try to see if you can locate a source of Energon or any remnants of the All Spark. If you could find either, it will help our efforts greatly."

Soundcracker nodded, understanding what had been placed in front of him. He'd much rather keep his distance from the Decepticons for the time being in order to do his job. And if Starscream had to take care of a few things, he didn't really mind.

"I shall return." Starscream promised.

Starscream hopped, giving himself enough air to transform. Once his alt from completely took over, he burst upwards. Souncracker watched as the second in command got smaller until he disappeared.

Soundcracker turned his attention back to his surroundings. He soon realized that Predaking went out on his own, clearly when Soundcraker wasn't looking. Though a little disheartened, Soundcracker thought that it was curiosity that caused Predaking to go on ahead. More than anything, he was surprised that such a big mech was able to sneak away so quickly without a sound.

However, that didn't mean that Soundcracker didn't want to locate him. Because as much as he trusted and respected the leader of the Predacons, Soundcracker didn't want him causing too much destruction.

Soundcracker transformed and flew off. With the air space, he could survey the area as well as get a general visual of the landscape. And with a tracking beacon activate, Soundcracker began his search.

* * *

The closer he got to Predaking's signature, the louder a troubling noise got. He hadn't been searching for too long and it seemed that Predaking was already getting into trouble. Predaking had found an Autobot, and he was letting loose.

Soundcracker knew he had to stop him. Predaking had a bit of a rough spot for Autobots due to some issues in the past. He usually could suppress it when Soundcracker was doing jobs with them, but Predaking did act out from time to time. And if Soundcracker didn't stop him know, Predaking was sure to kill the Autobot he found.

Soundcracker's shadow caught Predaking's eye, causing him to stop. That did not, however, completely detour his anger. He transformed and flew towards Soundcracker in an angered daze. Once he got close enough, he soon realized that it was Soundcracker and was able to stop himself from attacking his companion.

Nothing had to be said for Predaking to get the point. Soundcracker flew in a different direction and Predaking followed. Soundcracker didn't care that he had left the Autobot behind in his current state. He was online and that was all that mattered. Soundcracker got some distance from the Autobot before speaking up.

"What were you thinking?" Souncracker lectured. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

"My apologies." Predaking replied. "I just picked up a scent and wanted to look into it."

"I know, but you need to assess your situation before you go off and do something crazy."

* * *

The next few hours were spent searching for a signal. Soundcracker enhanced his scans while Predaking kept his senses in tune. Any sign of an anomaly was all they needed. If they could find something, it would be appreciated.

Predaking twitched, sensing something. He turned his flight pattern in another direction heading towards the suspicious anomaly. Soundcracker followed, knowing that he was onto something.

They hovered over the source, getting a clue as to what they had to deal with Soundcracker and Predaking had enough distance not to bring attention to them. But at the same time, they were close enough that they needed to zoom in minutely. The house was in chaos, pieces being blown off and corners were crisp. Standing outside were three creatures, humans as Starscream called them, in a slight panic.

Standing with them was an interesting sight. An Autobot. Soundcracker made sure that Predaking didn't react as he inspected the scene. He could vaguely remember the yellow and black Cybertronian. Soundcracker could remember the rumor of an Autobot who had lost his voice after challenging Megatron. He was of similar color to this Autobot. Bumblebee was his name. Soundcracker figured that this Autobot and the one he heard about were one and the same.

They were thinking about landing when a red truck stopped in front of the house, stopping them. More humans popped out as they approached the house. Explanations were given and a female human approached the house. Soundcracker scanned the house for the cause of the destruction. There were remnants of an energon signal. He wanted to pinpoint it so that he had something to catalog and report later.

"Soundcracker, I need you to report to these coordinates." Starscream stated over Soundcracker's communicator, distracting the mech as he sent him some coordinates.

Soundcracker scoffed in annoyance. He knew he couldn't ignore the Decepticon second in command. He signaled Predaking, letting him know that they had to leave. Soundcracker turned, flying towards the coordinated that he received with Predaking not too far behind. The coordinates seemed to lead outside of the planet's atmosphere. To a ship floating around the planet.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter came out okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't plan on having detailed Author's Notes, but I plan to have a little something here unless I decide otherwise.**

* * *

Soundcracker and Predaking found the craft hovering not too far from the planet. Though annoyed, Soundcracker was curious as to why Starscream called him out here. The ship was big and housed a number of strange looking creatures and shapes. It was a fascinating study, and made Soundcracker really wonder who owned this place.

They found Starscream pretty quick, who gestured for them to follow. Starscream wasn't as social as he was before, nor as urgent, as he lead them. He didn't appear anxious, but Soundcracker could tell that something was bothering Starscream. Predaking could smell it.

The trio entered a throne like room. In the center of it, was a towering mech, sitting in a tangled set of wires, adjusted to look like a seat. He stared at the trio with a curious glare. Though he didn't appear physically imposing, the brown and black mech did emit an empowering aura. He had a regal demeanor to him. Starscream walked in front of them, acting like their spokesman.

"This is Soundcracker and his companion Predaking." Starscream introduced. "They are aiding us in our search."

The mech didn't respond. He merely studied Soundcracker. Who this mech was, was still an enigma and Soundcracker hoped he would get an answer soon.

"He is a Seeker, much like I am." Starscream added. "He even had his own Trines for a time. He's currently a neutral part, but is willing to help for the time being."

It took a moment before a response was made. The mech stood up and approached them. He carefully studied Soundcracker and Predaking. His cold expression turned to one with impressed intrigue.

"I must say that I'm impressed." The mech admitted. "You must be quite the Cybertronian if this fine specimen of a Predacon is willing to serve and respect you."

"He is an amazing partner." Soundcracker complemented. "Our partnership is a mutual one, treated with the utmost respect."

Soundcracker left his response at that. When he didn't reinstigate a conversation, the mech didn't hold it against him. He could tell that Soundcracker didn't know who he was and wasn't going to lecture him for it.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The mech offered. "I was Megatronus, but know you may know me as the Fallen."

Soundcracker was stunned at the declaration. He heard of the Fallen, a Prime who had fallen from grace a long time ago, but was not expecting that the mech in front of him to be him. And as much as Soundcracker wanted to question that, he knew there wasn't a point. No one would take on that name, be it because of the shame equated to it by the Autobots or the power it held over the Decepticons. No one dared take that name lightly.

"I've heard of you." Soundcracker admitted. "However, I thought you were dead."

The Fallen was amused by the statement. In his mind, he held pride in knowing that he hadn't passed in such a long time. However, it wasn't a surprise to hear such a response. He had made it a point to stay hidden.

"Let's just say that I've made myself scarce over the years." The Fallen admitted. "A recluse if you will. I needed to recover from my last battle before my banishment and I desired to stay in the shadows until I saw fit. You know how that is." The Fallen turned around, looking back at his throne. "Tell me, what do you have to report?"

"I believe I may have found a fragment of the All Spark in the hands of a young human." Soundcracker reported. "However, he was also accompanied by an Autobot. I probably would have thought of a plan or reported back if Starscream hadn't contacted me."

"I have also found a fragment of the All Spark." Starscream intervened. "Well, I should say that Soundwave did. Hacked into the humans' satellite system and found one set in a military base."

The Fallen processed both discoveries. He was pleased with both, but it was now a matter of choosing which one to follow. Both had their perks as well as some challenges. With a decision in his mind, the Fallen turned back to Soundcracker, Predaking, and Starscream.

"We will go with the military base." The Fallen decided. "These humans may have weaponry at this base, but they do not have an Autobot. Word may get to them, but I'd rather not fight one right now."

None of the trio argued or responded his decision, knowing not to. It did, however, sting that Soundcracker had gone through that amount of recon for nothing to happen. It made it feel like he wasted his time and effort.

""That doesn't mean I don't still have a use for you Soundcracker." The Fallen stated, as though knowing what the mech was thinking. "I can still use you in our efforts to resurrect my protégé and the following conflict."

"No offense, but I was only hired to help revive Megatron." Soundcracker argued. "I'd rather not get involved in one side of this war."

"And you won't have to. At least on the front lines. I merely wish that you will stay in the shadows and make sure nothing happens to Megatron until I am able to complete my plan. After that, you're free to go with all of the Energon to last for quite some time."

Soundcracker wasn't sure if this was a good plan. It required him to be on a side for a greater amount of time than he was used to. However, he needed the Energon more than anything. He and Predaking exchanged a few glances, both understanding what had to be done.

"Fine." Soundcracker accepted.

* * *

Soundcracker dropped out of the ship going on ahead to a set of coordinates that Starscream had provided. It was a location to meet up with some of the other Decepticons once they got the All Spark fragment. He had been rather silent, which was a curious display in his large partner's optics.

"Everything okay?" Predaking inquired.

"Yeah." Soundcracker replied. "Why do you ask?"

"The appearance of this Fallen character. The change in plan. I know we need the Energon, but I know something about this arrangement bothers you."

"Let's just say that it's because of mech like him thatI dropped out of my original line of work."

* * *

Soundcracker and Predaking followed the ragtag team of Decepticons, who were led by Soundwave's minion Ravage to the location of Megatron's frame. It was beneath miles of water, resting on sand. They all were submerged as the searched the cold, damp, and dark body of water.

At the bottom, they were able to find Megatron's frame. It was crumpled and covered by sea creatures. A small Decepticon crawled onto the offlined leader, looking for his spark chamber. Once locate, it brought out the All Spark fragment and drove it into Megatrons chassis.

It didn't take long for it to work. Megatron's frame jolted, progressively healing. He bounced onto his feet and hurled himself to the surface with everyone following behind him.

Nothing stood in his way as he destroyed an oncoming submarine. Once out of the water, Megartron knew where to go, exiting the atmosphere. Soundcracker and Predaking followed, knowing they had to follow up on this revelation.

* * *

 **Now I do realize that I might have made an error as far as where the Fallen's ship is. It was hanging out around one of Jupiter's moons. But for the sake of this being a slight AU, I'll leave it hovering around Earth undetected.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with an update.**

* * *

The base that Soundcracker and Predaking had previously seen appeared no different from when they had last left it. The only real difference was Starscream's demeanor. No longer was he an image of a loyal Decepticon, but rather, a sniveling, cowering shell. He took Megatron's abuse, proclaiming that his abandonment of the Decepticon leader for the greater cause. That greater cause being the Fallen's plan.

With that explained Megatron made his way to his master. He expressed an apology for his failure to retrieve the All Spark, which was forgiven. The Fallen spun a tale of how the All Spark was merely a totem for Energon. How, even in the destruction of it they would find a new beacon of energy.

In turn, the Fallen brought up the boy that Soundcracker had found. This boy would supposedly lead them to a new source of Energon. It was in that moment that Soundcracker realized why the Fallen had chosen to go with the military base for Megatron's revival.

"This is Soundcracker and his Predaking." The Fallen introduced. "He was the one who alerted me of the boy's exposure to the All Spark. And he will provide some hidden surveillance around you."

Megatron silently began to study Soundcracker, briefly scanning over Predaking. He seemed cold as he did. It was as though Megatron knew who Soundcracker was. Not just in passing, but something almost deeper.

"It's nice to be formally introduced to you Soundcracker." Megatron admitted, finsally breaking the silence. "I've heard about your assistance on both sides. A rather unusual approach, but I understand the desire to be neutral in this war."

"It does feel simpler at times." Soundcracker admitted. "It keeps a steady Energon flow on the table, if you know what I mean. And that's all that matters at the end of the solar cycle."

"True."

Megatron turned his attention back to his master, wanting to know what to do next. The Fallen's response, kill Optimus Prime. With him offline, there would be no issue dealing with the child and finding the location of the artifact they desired.

The notion was an exciting one for Megatron. While he may have had issues defeating the Prime in the past, his processor began to spin a plan. A plan to deal with not only Optimus, but the human who had snuffed his spark as well. It filled the Decepticon with grim glee.

"You are to follow Megatron's command." The Fallen told Soundcracker.

"So long as I get the Energon I was promised, you can count on it." Soundcracker accepted.

"Of course."

Megatron's plan was underway. While Soundcracker acted as surveillance, the Decepticons used a few agents to lure the boy, named Sam, out and towards the warehouse where Megatron was waiting in. Thankfully, Soundcracker didn't have to wait long

A familiar yellow vehicle and a truck could be seen zooming out of the location that the boy was at. The Autobot went off in a different direction, clearly looking to get help. Rather than following the boy, who was now in the hands of the Decepticons, he decide to follow the Autobot.

Locating his group would give him an idea as to what he and Predaking could potentially go up against. What they found was a small, but rather impressive group. While a number of them were head members of the Autobot, the most impressive was Optimus Prime. Soundcracker had heard of him, but this was the first time he got to see the red and blue Autobot leader.

Soundcracker couldn't dwell on it long before the group quickly went off towards the boy's location. Following them was necessary, as it was Megatron's plan for him not to get involved unless things went sour. With them on the move, things were going according to plan.

A battle insued starting from the warehouse. Optimus was able to stop Megatron from probing and eventually killing Sam. As Sam was taken to keep him safe, the battle was pushed out to a forest.

What was really impressive was how Optimus was able to take on several Decepticons on his own. He took down two and was able to, literally, disarm Starscream. Soundcracker could see how he got to where he was. How powerful and respectful the Prime was.

Unfortunately, one moment of distraction was all that Optimus needed in order to fall. Looking for the boy resulted in a momentary opportunity. A blade pierced Optimus, cutting through his spark. Megatron slowly removed it, insulting the Prime's soft spot for the humans.

In the ensuing chaos Sam was able to escape with the Autobots, much to the dismay of Megatron. But instead of following them, Soundcracker was told to meet up with Megatron. The Decepticons retreated, wanting to regroup and so that Megatron could adjust the next step in his plan.

* * *

They stood over a city, standing on top of a building. And though pleased with the defeat of Optimus, Megatron was a little frustrated with how the other part of his plan had gone. After beating Starscream with his disconnected arm, he processed how to move forward. Threatening the people of the planet to bring him out was a reasonable thought. However, if that didn't work, Megatron had to have a backup plan.

"I want you to find the boy." Megatron demanded, glaring at Soundcracker. "If he does not get turned over, which is a possibility, I will still need him and his findings. And don't worry, you will be notified if something turns up."

"Understood." Soundcracker replied, turning towards the edge of the rooftop.

"And don't be afraid to use your partner here to kill a few Autobots."

Soundcracker shrugged at the response before hopping off the building. Predaking joined him, transforming before getting off of the rooftop.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I did want this chapter to wrap up around the death of Optimus.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an update.**

* * *

Soundcracker and Predaking spent a good two days following leads. The last lead them to an area that housed several Earthly jets and other air and space crafts. Sam and his comapanions came running out of the building with an intriguing find. To their surprise, they weren't all merely jets. One of these crafts was a fully functioning Cybertronian. He was old and had probably been on the planet for a while, but he still seemed to be kicking. That said, that didn't make this appearance any less surprising.

From the distance they were at, they found out that this Cybertronian was named Jetfire. He supposedly was a Decepticon, which warranted a concerned response from Sam, but he changed sides when it became worthwhile. It was an option that Soundcracker rarely heard happening, be it Decepticon to Autobot or vice versa.

However, he reminded himself that this was not why he was there for. He was there for the human. But since he didn't seem to have anything of value yet, Soundcracker bided his time. Patience was key.

When a portal opened up, Soundcraker knew they had to move. With everyone fociusing on the chaos, none of them noticed Soundcracker and Predaking join them. When they emerge, they were in a desert. Spotting the group wasn't hard, and Soundcracker thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to strike. He gave Predaking a glare, prompting their next move.

Soundcracker wasted no time, ambushing Bumblebee while Predaking went for the green and red Autobots. It definitely caught the Autobots off guard and caused the humans to get some distance. The duo that Predaking was up against were clumsy and sporadic. It was clear that they weren't prepared to fight an opponent quite like the towering mech as they made jabbed and could barely get hits in.

Bumblebee fared much better. For a mech so young, he was able to hold his ground better against a mech who may have had more experience than him. Soundcracker could get in a few jabs and Bumblebee retaliated with a few hits of his own.

"Enough!" A voice loudly demanded.

Everything stopped as Jetfire stepped into the battlefield. He appeared annoyed but at the same time intrigued. His focus mostly stayed on Bumblebee and Soundcracker.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jetfire lectured.

"This doesn't concern you." Soundcracker growled.

"Yes it does. I got involved the moment you attacked us."

Jetfire studied Soundcracker carefully. Something about the Seeker seemed familiar, like he had seen him before, or at least sensed something like him. It took him a minute to realize why.

"You're one of them." Jetfire realized. "A Prime."

Soundcracker took a step back at the accusation. Everyone else stared at him. Predaking was curious, but at the same time, had a lingering suspicion as to the accuracy of the observation. He knew that there was more to Soundcracker, but something to this caliber was curious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Soundcracker denied.

"What are you talking about?" Sam imposed. "He tried to attack us. How could he possibly be a Prime?"

Jetfire shook Sam's statement off. It did have some truth to it, there was no denying that, but Jetfire saw more. Something curious.

"Of course he doesn't look like one," Jetfire agreed, "but his aura says otherwise."

"You're crazy." Soundcracker argued. "Your processor must be acting up."

Jetfire wasn't going to let it go. His suspicions were too high for him to let Soundcracker do what he wanted. An improvise had to be made.

"Why don't you come with us?" Jetfire offered. "I assume you are here for the same reason we are, so come along. If I'm right, you'll stay with us. If I'm wrong, you can kill us and take the prize for yourself. All you have to do is touch it. Does that sound fair?"

The deal sounded rather intriguing. It definitely gave him an opportunity to get what he was hired to retrieve. And if all he had to do was trick whatever test Jetfire had in mind, be would gladly not hurt any of them until after getting his hands on the prize.

"Deal." Soundcracker agreed.

* * *

Soundcracker and Predaking cautiously followed the group. What this ragtag team of Autobots and humans were looking for was a relic that could help bring Optimus back. Not only that, but it was a relic relating to the Primes, which included the Fallen. It was called the Matrix of Leadership. A Prime exclusive tool.

An unusual spot caught their eye. It was a spot with old writings and statues, and required some inspecting. Bumblebee had to kick out the duo, dubbed Skids and Mudflap, because of how chaotic they were acting and for breaking some of the interior structure.

Their actions would actually provide something. A crack opened up a pathway for Sam to sneak through. When he emerged, the disintegrated remnants of the Matrix were wrapped up in a piece of clothing. It was disheartening to see such a powerful tool reduced to almost nothing.

Souncracker took a step towards the boy, crouching down. He wanted to get a look at it, and had a feeling that this was why Jetfire asked him to come along. A digit lightly tapped it, but nothing seemed to happen. Soundcracker stood up and faced the Cybertronians, shrugging his shoulder struts in expected defeat. A group sigh of disappointment echoed in the room, knowing what that meant.

He was about to prompt Predaking to attack when a light shined from behind him. Soundcracker turned his attention back to the human. The clothing item glowed before exploding at the seams. What was once nothing more than dust was now a spiral shaped object.

It floated towards Soundcracker, who opened his servo. It landed gently in it before letting the light dimmed. Soundcracker once again faced everyone to find a group of stunned expression. Jetfire took a step forward with a grin on his face plate.

"You are a Prime." Jetfire confirmed.

* * *

 **Yes, Soundcracker being a secret** **Prime was the plan. Now the next two or three chapter will ffinish up the Revenge of the Fallen stuff. The next arc will be short (probably four chapter) centering around Dark of the Moon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coming closer to the Climax of Revenge of the Fallen.**

* * *

The group continued to stare at Soundcracker, who was still holding onto the Matrix of Leadership. This time they were even more surprised and curious about this turn of events. It was unsettling and annoying. Even Predaking was amazed by the revelation, who Soundcracker had hoped wouldn't be as perplexed and would let it go. It was this kind of attention was what he liked to avoid, which was why he kept this secret to himself, and now he was going to have to explain himself.

"Yes, I am a Prime." Soundcracker admitted with a deflated sigh. "Or at least I was. I left that life a long time ago."

"If you were a Prime why would you just leave?" Sam loudly asked.

Soundcracker shrugged at the human's volume and question. It wasn't really an impressive first impression. He was still going to answer the question, there was no denying that, but he didn't particularly care for Sam's tone.

"I didn't want to end up like most of them." Soundcracker stated. "They were dropping like flies. The elders were murdered. Sentinel disappeared. The Fallen detained." Soundcracker let out a sigh. "By the end, Optimus was the only real Prime left, and I just wanted to be away from it. So I left, becoming a mech for hire, who assisted Cybertronians on both sides of the war as well as neutrals like me."

His tale was brief, but to the point. Predaking silently understood his partner's reasoning. Though a little disappointing, he could understand Soundcracker's desire to get out. The war was chaotic, and staying out of it was a reasonable choice for those who followed through with it.

Jetfire merely processed his decision. He didn't think of it in a positive or negative light, just respected it. Skuds and Mudflap babbled between each other in confusion to the point where Bumblebee of all Cybertronians, had to explain Soundcracker's decision.

Sam and his other human companions discussed it, chiming in their thoughts. It was bothersome that everyone had to contemplate it, but Soundcracker wasn't surprised by it. It wasn't like his decision was a simple, or well-known one. However, it didn't make it any more likeable.

"Why don't you join us?" Sam offered, taking a step towards Soundcracker.

"I'll pass." Soundcracker refused, shrugging his shoulder struts. "I quite like my neutral status thank you."

"You did agree to tag along if this proved to be in our favor." Jetfire reminded.

"I was hoping you weren't serious." Soundcracker admitted.

Jetfire approached Soundcracker. He knew that Soundcracker had a lot of potential, even if he didn't want to be a Prime. Desire for neutrality or not, Jetfire knew that they needed Soundcracker in order to move forward.

"I doubt you want to be working for the Decepticons either right now." Jetfire observed. "Which is why I don't expect that you like this idea much. However, you're the only one who can keep the Matrix safe. We need you. You're the only one who can aid in resurrecting the only willing Prime left. Unless you want to be our Prime and take the fallen down."

Soundcracker contemplated the offer. One the one hand, he wanted to finish the job he was already given. But on the other, if he didn't accept theirs, there was a chance that they wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

He shot Predaking a glance. As much as he could make a decision for himself, he wanted his partner to agree with it. Though reluctant, Predaking seemed to agree with the idea of going with them. It was agreed upon after all, so it only felt fair to follow through with it.

"Okay." Soundcracker agreed. "But only if we can keep our distance. Megatron does assume I'm working for him."

"That's fine." Jetfire agreed. "So long as you keep the Matrix safe, you can stay hidden until we get Optimus here."

* * *

After much planning and conversing, Sam was able to help craft a plan to get Optimus to a location not too far from where they were at. All they had to do was get there, evade the Decepticons and get the Matrix to Optimus.

Soundcracker and Predaking flew on ahead to the coordinates. If the Decepticons had the same intuition and went to the location, or even managed to beat them there, seeing the duo wouldn't raise any alarm.

When they didn't see any sign of any Cybertronians, they got set up in their position. All they had to do was wait for their cue. They transformed, and Predaking was ready to get a few answers.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a Prime?" Predaking asked.

"I didn't see a reason to." Soundcracker admitted. "When I meet you, I was already set as a neutral and my status as a Prime was pretty much forgotten. It was in the past and I didn't really wish to dwell on it."

That was a fair argument. Wanting to move forward sounded like a reasonable way to live. However, it would have been nice to know this secret ahead of time. That way Predaking knew who his partner was both in the past and present.

"And why did you agree to their request?" Predaking inquired, crossing his arms.

"Consider it a parting gift." Soundcracker deduced. "One last assist as a Prime."

Sunlight reflecting towards Soundcracker's optic caught his attention. The Autobot team was starting to get closer, which could only mean that their help would be arriving soon.

"That's our cue."

* * *

 **So this part will have seven chapters. I hope I'm doing okay so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are with the conclusion of the Revenge of the Fallen arc. And to answer your question Silver566, I'm not sure if he had a Prime name. I'll probably ask the person who requested this if they had one. And if they did I will probably include it.**

* * *

The sounds of helicopters and jets filled the skies. Soundcracker and Predaking bolted towards the rendezvous point. Optimus was coming in, and if Soundcracker had any hope of getting this back to him, he had to act fast. There was no time for error. Knowing that the Decepticons weren't too far behind, they knew they had to act fast.

And not too far behind they were. Several Decepticons scattered across the sky. Starscream landed in front of them, annoyed with their action. One the one hand, they were thankful that it was just Starscream and not Megatron or the Fallen. Neither of them wanted to deal with them yet. But on the other, that meant that news of Soundcracker and Predaking's actions did make it up to the higher ranked Decepticons.

"What do you think you're doing?" Starscream lectured. "You're supposed to bring the treasure to us, not the deceased Autobot leader."

"Get out of the way." Soundcracker growled.

"I can't. You have valuable property. Property that my master wants."

"It belongs to a Prime."

"And the Fallen is."

"An actual Prime."

Starscream activated his blasters. Soundcracker and Predaking did the same drawing a blaster and blade respectively. There was no point in talking any further, and they knew Starscream wasn't going to let them through.

"So be it." Starscream hissed. "Traitors."

On some level, it might not have been a fair fight fir Starscream. Granted, he was too proud and cocky to think that he could take on a seeker _and_ a Predacon leader at the same time, without any help. They made sure to do enough damage to knock him out, but they didn't go too far as to permanently offline him. Someone would have to report back to Megatron on what happens when someone stupidly fights against the duo.

"Let's go." Soundcracker demanded. "We can't waste any more time."

"Agreed." Predaking followed.

Soundcracker and Predaking picked their travel back up. They could see the body of Optimus being dropped off not too far away. As they got closer, they could see other Decepticons in the background, they even spotted the Fallen and Megatron in the skies. They didn't seem to catch the duo as they went on their way.

Then there was the heavy fire from all sides. It was easy to avoid when focusing on it, but it didn't make getting to where they needed any easier. Soundcracker was just thankful that none of it was aimed at them.

Out of the corner of Soundcracker's optic, he caught a glimpse of Bumblebee defending his human companion and his girlfriend. They had attracted their own unwanted attention, with two Decepticons on their tail. In a swift motion, Soundcracker blasted one of the Decepticons, knocking them out.

When Bumblebee glanced in the direction of the blast, he found Soundcracker and Predaking. Neither one acknowledged the Autobot as they made their way to the rendezvous point. He was thankful, but didn't vocally state it. He didn't wish to distract them.

Soundcraker and Predaking made it to Optimus without issue. Not too far behind was Bumblebee and the humans. Thankfully, none of the other humans attacked Soundcracker and Predaking, as they were alerted about the duo beforehand. Soundcracker pulled out the Matrix from his subspace, ready to give it to the Prime.

A loud thud landed no too far from them. With a grimace on his face, Megatron eyed Soundcracker and Predaking. Neither one was intimidated by the Decepticon leader's presence. Nor were the fazed by his anger.

"You better hand over the Matrix right now." Megatron threateningly growled, with a servo stretched out.

Soundcracker said nothing, still holding onto the Matrix of Leadership. He glared at Megatron, as though he was thinking about the demand. He stretched his hand out as though considering the Decepticons threat, causing Megatron to crudely grin. Without warning, Soundcracker drove the Matrix of Leadership into Optimus' chassis, receiving an aggravated growl from Megatron.

"You'll regret that." Megatron promised, drawing out his blaster.

Soundcracker did the same, ready to fight. He didn't even care about the outcome. He did what he promised and now he didn't have to worry about the title of Prime following him. Both were ready, but no one seemed to take the first step.

A servo grabbed Soundcracker's shoulder strut, stopping him before he could even start. Looking over it, Soundcracker saw Optimus Prime, alive and ready to go. His optics were locked on Megatron.

"I'll take care of this." Optimus decided, stepping in front of Soundcracker.

Optimus jolted towards Megatron without hesitation. The two duked it out, not letting up on the other. They were evenly matched and equally agitated with each other, but Optimus was able tog et in a few deep cuts, one if which damaged Megatron's face plate heavily. It wasn't until the Fallen got involved that things started to get chaotic.

He was able to get the upper hand against the Prime. However, a stroke of luck, given by Jetfire, who offered his spark to help, Optimus was able to get an energy boost. Optimus locked his focus on the Fallen, taking him out with little to no problem before.

"I want to thank you for your help." Optimus stated. "Without your help, things could have turned out quite differently."

"Don't mention it." Soundcracker shrugged. "The Autobots need a leader, and to be honest, I wouldn't want to be the Prime they'd consider."

"Understandable. However, I would like to extend an invitation to join the Autobots."

Soundcracker shrugged. It was a nice, yet expected offer. However, as tempting as it sounded, he wasn't too fond of joining a faction.

"With all due respect, I think I'll pass." Soundcracker replied. "I'd much rather stay neutral. Live life with the simple promise of Energon."

"Understood." Optimus accepted. "However, we owe you for your help, so if you need anything, feel free to let us know."

"I'll definitely think about it."

* * *

 **The next few chapter (probably four) will focus on Dark of the Moon and will inroduce the requester's other OC, Zyon. If you need a reminder of his description it is as followed,** **a 15 to 16 year old African American boy. Izzy, his childhood friend and future romantic partner, will also be introduced.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a basic set up of the two new characters.**

* * *

Chicago was looking pretty normal, and it was looking to be a breezy day. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Zyon was making his way to his friend, Izzy's, house with a backpack securely strapped to him. It was the start of the weekend and they had a project to get started on. It was for their science class and their project had to do with one of the eight planets' moons in honor of the moon landing. There's was on Titan, one of Saturn's well known moons. Thankfully, they were the only two in their group. They knew they could rely on each other to do the work.

He approached her house on time, knocking loud enough for anyone to hear. He patiently stood there, watching the door as he waited for someone to answer. The wood door opened up, exposing Izzy. She greeted him with a smile.

"Come in." Izzy offered opening the screen door.

He didn't need to be told twice, taking the offer immediately. They went to the den where all of their supplies were residing. Several kinds of craft materials were on the ground as well as a poster board, some notecards, and markers. They had already written up the paper for the project, so they just had to decide what visual they wanted to have for their presentation.

"I was thinking we could do a miniature model of Titan." Izzy brainstormed. "And we could either use the poster board for some basic facts, or use the notecards and glue them to the base. What do you think?"

"I think the note cards would be better." Zyon suggested. "If we weren't doing a model, then I'd suggest the poster board. The notecards are simple and won't take away from the model."

"Sounds good."

The project picked up without an issue. They decided to craft a model made out of paper mache and paint, using a balloon to make it round. While the paper mache dried, they wrote up basic facts on the note cards. Things like its planet, size, discovery, name origins, and one or two fun facts.

The sounds of disturbed their work, causing them to look out the window. What was once a clear sky was now filled with aircrafts and smoke. They were shocked and confused by the sight, wondering what was going on.

Izzy quickly turned the television on to check the news. It was recording the chaos from another point of the city. The smoke was denser and flames could be seen in the background. Apparently, alien like machines were attacking the city. The anchor reiterated that these were not of this world. In other words, alien.

These machines were causing chaos. And stories were pouring in. It started coming to light that these were the same aliens that attacked Mission City and Egypt years ago. The news anchor announced that the city would be shut down and that no one was allowed to come or go until further notice. The news anchor promised to keep everyone in the loop as the story progressed.

Zyon called his mother to check in and make sure she was okay. He subconsciously paced around the kitchen. Izzy was in the living room with her mother, leaving the den, and the science project alone. They were both watching the news, keeping an eye out for an update as they were greeted by the city falling into chaos.

"Don't worry, I'm at Izzy's." Zyon conformed. "Are you okay… That's good… I won't bother them. When have I ever done that… I'll check in in a bit… okay, bye."

Zyon hung the phone up before joining everyone in the living room. He sat beside Izzy on the ground, leaning against the couch behind them. He wasn't too fazed by the lack of change. There were people running through the city, trying to seek shelter. Troops were also on the ground, aiding people.

It came to light that these robots were divided into factions. Autobots and Decepticons. It was also relayed that the government may have known about these extraterrestrial machines. The reason why they chose to hide it had yet to fully come to light.

An explosion went off, causing Zyon to jump. The explosion went off close to his house. Zyon stood up, going to grab his stuff. Izzy followed, anxious about what he could be doing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Izzy asked.

"To make sure my mom's okay." Zyon stated, slinging his backpack over his shoulders and heading for the door.

"Call her." Izzy suggested, trying to talk him out of leaving. "It's too dangerous out there."

Zyon opened the door before looking outside. He didn't move as he processed Izzy's suggestion. It harbored good intentions, but it wasn't a favorable one. Zyon couldn't even begin to process the thought of not investigating it.

"I can't." Zyon argued. "The tower went down by our house. Who knows if the line is functioning correctly. I can't take that chance waiting for her to pick up." He took a step outside. "Don't follow me. I don't want anything happening to you."

He exited the house, slamming the door behind him. The destruction was more impactful, more realistic, now that he was in it, but Zyon was determined. He wanted to make sure his mother was okay and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

 **I hope I did okay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of a short chapter, but an update.**

* * *

Falling building debris and metal were obstacles that Zyon had to get through as he trotted his way through the city. Jets, guns, and explosions went off around him. Zyon tuned out all of the auditory chaos, which included the booming requests for him to get to safety. He was determined to make sure that everything was okay at home and there was no looking back.

Thankfully, Izzy wasn't following him. He checked several times, just to make sure, and was thankful when he didn't find her behind him. As hypocritical as it might have sounded, he wanted her to stay safe indoors. At least she would be safe. He didn't think he could handle it if something happened to her.

Zyon was so focused on his journey that he didn't notice a blast coming towards him. With little to no warning, something grabbed him, held onto him, and rolled. The blast narrowly missed them and whatever grabbed Zyon released him. He wasn't too badly rattled, but wanted to know what happened and who grabbed him.

A giant silver mech stood towered him. His frame held several parts from a car, parts of his alt form no doubt. Electric blue eyes dug into Zyon with disappointment and impatience. The last thing he wanted to see was a human out in the chaos.

"You shouldn't be out here." The mech lectured.

Zyon rolled his eyes, walking away. As intimidating as this was, he had other things to take care of. As far as he was concerned, there was no time for him to waste. And no matter how much he wanted to question this newly identified figure, Zyon figured he would look into it later.

"Hey don't turn your back on me." The mech demanded, not amused by Zyon's lack of repect.

"I've got to get home." Zyon argued.

When Zyon didn't stop, the mech grabbed Zyon's backpack, lifting him up. Zyon began kicking, hoping that he would be released. He carefully tossed Zyon into the air as he transformed. He open the sunroof, allowing Zyon to fall inside the interior.

"Let me go." Zyon demanded.

"Not until I get you home." The mech declined. "Now tell me which way I'm going."

Zyon reluctantly agreed to help this being find his house. Thankfully, it wasn't too far away from where they were. They didn't really speak much as they did, with the only conversation being which way to go.

Seeing the destruction up close was different. While not too different from what he had seen on the television earlier, it left more of an impact. It wasn't pleasant. The homes and businesses they passed were demolished, making the upheaval of families hard and future repairs would be prolonged.

Once they got to Zyon's house, the mech let Zyon out. He ran into the house to find out if his mom was okay, frantically unlocking the door. Thankfully, she was unharmed. Just rattled by the close proximity of the impact zone.

The mech didn't get too far when he was ambushed by some lesser Decepticons. He transformed into his robot form to deal with them, all the while, protecting the house. Knocking them around, he was able to drive his blaster through their sparks as he fired them.

The mech looked back at the house, wanting to make sure it was still okay. The first thing he noticed was the teen standing outside of his house. Zyon was intrigued and clearly had something planned.

"Get inside." The mech ordered. "It's not safe out here."

"I'm coming with you." Zyon declared.

The mech rolled his optics in annoyance and irritation. He folded his arms. The gesture didn't detour Zyon's decision.

"That's out of the question."

"Look, my mom's safe and I want to get involved." Zyon argued getting closer. "This is my city. I have to do something."

"Kid, I can't risk you becoming a liability. You're small, young and a lot more fragile."

"But I also know this city. I can get you anywhere fast."

The mech remained stoic. The kid was determined, he had to give him that. However, he was still reluctant to have Zyon come along.

"Why should I?" The mech asked.

"Because, I feel like I should be a part of this." Zyon stated. "I don't know why, but looking at you and being this close to you, I feel something tugging at my soul. Telling me to go with you."

The mech sighed. He had to get back to the battle, but he knew he couldn't turn his back on the kid. He couldn't just leave him either. The mech knew he'd have to bring Zyon to Optimus once this was all said and done.

"Fine." The mech agreed, to a cheer. "But you'll have to do as I say."

"I'm Zyon by the way." Zyon introduced.

"Sideswipe."

* * *

 **I know I said the Dark of the Moon stuff may be 4 chapters, but I may knock it down to three. Mostly because I'll conclude the next chapter with the defeat of the Decepticons and Soundcracker popping up to fight Shockwave.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And with this we conclude the Dark of the Moon stuff. I tried to approach the fight with SHockwave as best as I could.**

* * *

The battle didn't seem to want to end. It was starting to come to a lull, but it was still going. Shockwave was able to capture a few of the Autobots, Bumblebee and Que included, and was given the order to kill them. The first to go was Que, and Shockwave took no time in disposing of. He begged for his life, only for it fall on deaf ears. Que's pleas would go silent as a blast pierced his spark.

Bumblebee was going to be his next victim. Shockwave was going to enjoy it. With Bumblebee being such a high ranking Autobot, who also happened to be close to Optimus, killing him would be highly satisfactory. Shockwave pointed his blaster at the back of Bumblebee's helm.

A flaming blast knocked Shockwave off balance, stopping him from killing Bumblebee. Shockwave recovered quickly, looking towards the location of the blast's origin. It came from a dragon shaped figure that transformed. And beside him was an all too familiar Cybertronian. Soundcracker and Predaking.

Shockwave hadn't seen them in ages. While he was upset with the attack, he was impressed. Especially with Predaking still standing strong by Soundcracker.

"I see you still have the gift I presented you." Shockwave noted.

"If by gift, you mean partner, than yes." Soundcraker confirmed.

"Impressive, but I thought you were neutral?"

"I am, but this isn't making it any easier while I'm trying to adapt to this planet."

"Then don't get involved."

"But I already am."

Shockwave snapped his digits, summoning his giant, snakelike Predacon. It was an attempt to taunt them and possible scaring them. They weren't, rather, they kept their stances firm.

"Step aside." Shockwave ordered.

"No." Soundcracker refused.

It didn't take anything for Shockwave to change his approach as he snapped his digits. The beast lunged for the two of them, but missed as they jumped out of the way. They were able to gain their footing and began formulating a plan. Predaking scoffed, intently eyeing the beast, instantly knowing what he was going to do.

"Leave this beast to me." Predaking proudly growled, transforming.

Predaking let out a loud roar, flying towards the giant snake. It would follow his lead, with a small prompting from Shockwave. The beast may have had size on its side, but Predaking had wit, skill, and pride on his side.

Soundcracker intently eyed the one opticed mech. He hoped that they'd take it down together, but he wasn't going to fight Predaking's decision. He knew what had to follow up with. Because as much as he hated being involved, Soundcracker had no choice but to get involved now.

"I guess that leaves you to me." Soundcracker observed.

Soundcracker lunged at Shockwave. He got Shockwave away from the Autobots, allowing them to get back into the battle. Soundcracker was going to have to beat Shockwave now that he was the center of the cyclops' attention.

Predaking was knocked around by the beast as he tried to find its weak spot. He was able to retaliate quickly, but the creature packed a heavy punch. Predaking scanned the Predacon's body for where its spark chamber could be, all the while avoiding its attacks.

Once located, he dove at the giant, avoiding its attacks. Predaking latched onto the Predacon, digging his claws into it. He violently dug into the Predacon's chassis until he found its core.

The spark pulsated as it flickered. It was lively, but very slow paced. Destroying it was going to be satisfying. Predaking inhaled a deep breath, exhaling a fiery blast inside of it. It caused the spark to spaz and burn. It beat faster and faster until it exploded.

The giant Predacon fell to the ground, crumpling everything beneath it. Predaking hopped off of the beast, flying away. He went to find Soundcracker.

Soundcracker was under heavy fire. Shokwave fired at him, aiming for whatever he could. Several would scathe Soundcracker's body, but he didn't let it bother him. He was able to get in a few hits of his own.

Eventually, they ended up in a ball of metal as Soundcracker tackled Shockwave. They wrestled around until Shockwave ended up on top. His blaster sat squarely above Soundcracker's spark chamber reeving up to extinguish it.

"I respect your resilience, but this is where this little brawl ends." Shockwave stated.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Soundcracker replied with a smirk.

Pulling out a small blade from his servo, Soundcracker stabbed Shockwave's side. Shockwave recoiled in pain, allowing Soundwave to get the upper hand, knocking the one opitced mech off of him. Soundcracker retracted the blade and drove his fist through Shockwave's spark chamber. And with a twist of it, he grabbed the spark and ripped it out.

Shockwave's optic went dim, signifying the end of his life. Soundcracker got off of Shockwave and stood up. He took a step before he accepted the pain. Predaking was by his side instantly, helping him stand.

Optimus wasn't too far behind. He fired a blast at one of the pillars Sentinel set up, destroying the merging process. He didn't acknowledge them as he flew for Sentinel, knowing exactly who his target was.

* * *

Zyon and Sideswipe were running through the city when they saw the pillar explode. In order to combat Decepticons, Sideswipe transformed. All the while, Zyon acted as his surveillance and guide. That all paused when they saw the explosion.

It wouldn't be long before they saw Optimus going for Sentinel. Without saying a word, the duo ran towards the Autobot leader's location to help if need be. Along the way, Zyon would tell Sideswipe where the next enemy was coming from, prompting Sideswipe to blast them.

By the time they got close to the action, they were stunned to find that they weren't the only ones. Megatron joined the battle against Sentinel, teaming up with Optimus. This temporary truce was enough to subdue the Prime, allowing Optimus to get the final blow in.

With Sentinel out of the way, Megatron became the next target. Wanting to deal with the Decepticon leader, Optimus attacked his temporary partner. It didn't take much for him to defeat Megatron, and with his defeat, the battle came to an end.

The remaining Autobots regrouped. Even Soundcracker and Predaking came, departing after getting thanks from Optimus. When they departed, Optimus noted the human with Sideswipe.

"I see you've picked up a stray." Optimus noted.

"Indeed." Sideswipe replied. "He wouldn't leave me alone. Though I have to admit, I do appreciate his help."

"Yeah, this lug's a good shot, but he's terrible with directions." Zyon joked. "The name's Zyon by the way."

Optimus was amused with the teen's spirit. He had a sense of confidence and an intriguing aura. Something about him felt different.

"Then maybe you should keep an eye on him." Optimus stated. "Things will get complicated for him, and he'll need someone to keep him safe. Will you accept this task?"

Sideswipe looked at the teen for a moment, contemplating the question. He wasn't sure if he should have a partner. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted one. However, Optimus did have a point. He would need protection now that he was involved. And who knew, maybe Sideswipe would come to really like this human. He looked at Optimus.

"Yes." Sideswipe agreed.

* * *

 **Now the perspective will turn to Zyon, Izzy and Sideswipe as we go through Age of Extinction and Last Knight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here with an update.**

* * *

It had been a few years since the Chicago battle and things had changed. Zyon was now fifteen and the only human currently the Autobots along with Izzy. Sam and Carly got married and went into hiding in order to live a happy life and start a family without worry. The military crew that the Autobots bonded with went off to do their own thing.

It shouldn't have been too bad. The Decepticon population had decreased significantly and things had grown quiet. Everything should have been peaceful.

However, fate seemed to have other plans for them. The biggest and most unpredictable change was the fate of the Autobots. They were on the run. Victims of people wishing to destroy them after the Chicago battle. And because of that, they had to scatter and go into hiding.

The main reason Zyon was still around was because of the fact that he had been seen with Sideswipe. And in order to protect his family, he had to go with them. It got even more complicated when Izzy came along. She was the first to find out about Zyon's involvement and the first to meet Sideswipe. When Zyon had to leave, she refused to let him go alone, and there was no way she was going to take no for an answer.

They were travelling across country in an attempt to stay out of trouble and find any remaining Autobots. They knew Bumblebee was alive and well, and grouped with a few new faces. Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs being their names. Ratchet's whereabouts were currently unknown. And Optimus just had to be found. As much as they'd like to find Ratchet, they received word from him saying that finding Optimus had to be their priority and that he would be fine and meet up with them later.

The trio came to a stop so they could think of a plan. Sideswipe stayed in vehicle mode so he wouldn't draw unwanted attention. A bald eagle perched on Zyon's shoulder. He had rescued it from poachers who were looking to make a quick buck. The poachers were arrested and more than likely doing time, especially with the bald eagle being such a staple in the country.

Ever since that day, the predatory bird stuck with him, following him everywhere. The eagle became a sort of mascot and friend of the group. Though when push came to shove, it was attached to Zyon the most.

"So where do we go next?" Izzy asked, looking at the map as she leaned against Sideswipe.

"From what I read," Zyon began looking at his tablet, "an old, dusty semi was seen heading south somewhere in Oklahoma. I think we should try Texas."

"Why Texas?" Sideswipe inquired.

"Because, it's a big state and it sounds like he's heading that way. And, not to sound stereotypical, but if you wanted to lose a semi, Texas is the place. Plus, I have an old friend from camp, whose father is a bit of a tinkerer. She knows I'm in town and you never know what might be hiding in that garage of a barn of his."

A discarded for sale sign lied on the front lawn as Sideswipe pulled up. Parking, he allowed Zyon and Izzy to exit. Looking around, they saw her exiting the house. She seemed distracted by something, so Zyon had to get her attention.

"Hey, Tessa!" Zyon loudly greeted.

She jumped, looking towards them startled. She stared at them for a few moments, processing the pair. Once she recognized who they were, Tessa ran over to them.

"Hey Zyon. It's good to see you." Tessa greeted, giving him a friendly hug. "How've you been?"

"Good." Zyon replied. "Traveling the country and I thought I'd stop by. How about you?"

"I wish I was doing as good."

Tessa led the duo to the barn, leaving Sideswipe to go idle. She explained their depleting funds and the house being foreclosed on. How her father had become a little more reclusive. Not to mention the explosion in the family room. But it wasn't all bad. She would go on to tell about school, college, and her boyfriend.

As they entered, they found a cluttered mess of equipment and inventions. Zyon had to give Cade credit for the ingenuity behind them. Though the inventions were looking worse for wear. Cade approached them with a curiously stressed expression.

"Who's this?" Cade interrogated.

"You remember Zyon, don't you?" Tessa reminded. "We met at summer camp a few years back, when I volunteered to be a camp counselor."

It took a moment to for Cade to recall that particular summer. And when he did, he grunted in realization. He remembered that camp and how she came to enjoy it. She had made several friends, Zyon included, and kept in contact with them.

"It's good to see you again." Cade admitted.

"Same here." Zyon agreed.

"Dad, there's a missile in the family room." Tessa noted, changing the subject as she walked towards a vehicle lying deeper in the barn.

As if on cue, the vehicle transformed, revealing its true identity. It was Optimus Prime. He was looking a little worse for wear, but it was defiantly him. Optimus went into a blind rage, hitting Lucas with the tip of his blaster. He was lulled with the help of Cade's assurance of safety and the recognition of Zyon.

"Cade, I am in your debt." Optimus thanked. "My name is Optimus Prime."

He went onto explain that he was ambushed. When he got away, he took the form of the old truck so he could get away. Optimus' focus quickly changed to the other Autobots and the need to find and assist them.

"You're in no condition to do this alone." Cade stated. "Let us help you."

* * *

 **Now while I plan on having the Zyon stuff last for 7 chapters, I don't know if the Age of Extinction Arc will be three or four chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter leads up to Lockdown finding Optimus.**

* * *

They weren't the only ones looking for Optimus it would seem. When they exited the barn, they were greeted by a group of weapon wielding agents. They took advantage of the situation, threatening to kill Tess if Cade didn't do as they demanded. After several tense moments, Cade was about to. However, when Optimus barged out, the plan changed.

While he distracted their new found adversaries, Zyon, Izzy, Tess, Cade, and Lucas ran. Another vehicle drove onto the scene, ready to pick them up. But rather than joining them, Zyon and Izzy went for Sideswipe, allowing him to take the wheel. He didn't need a directive to follow the other car, knowing that he should keep an eye on them.

That didn't make them any less of a target either as they were chased by cars. Making into an industrial part of the city, they got separated from Cade and the others, but were able to get a visual of them. Zyon and Izzy caught a glimpse of Optimus not too far behind and followed him when the other vehicle entered a rundown building. They ended up at a safe distance on the other side of where they entered and waited.

Cade's car flew out of the window, landing on a ramp before getting to the ground. Optimus honked, prompting the group to exit the car and make a run for him. Explosions would go off around them and the group of four soon became three as Lucas, who was lagging behind, got caught up in the fire. No one could mourn for him as they got away.

They made a pit stop at a gas station as Optimus left to do some surveillance. He promised to be back once everything was clear. As a fire was lit, the realization of what had happened started to sink in. Lucas was dead and everyone was grieving.

Zyon and Izzy were traumatized. The sight of a figure burnt into the ground was one they wouldn't forget anytime soon. It spoke volumes.

"Who's this?" Shane asked, trying to lighten the mood and figure out who Zyon was.

"Zyon." Tessa introduced. "He's an old friend of mine from summer camp. And this is his girlfriend Izzy."

"I wouldn't say girlfriend." Izzy awkwardly chuckled. "More like a good friend."

Shane walked over to Sideswipe, impressed with the car. Zyon tapped the hood of his vehicle mode, letting Sideswipe not to transform yet. They didn't need to cause a stir with his identity just yet. Therer was a time and a place for that.

"How'd you get your hands on this beauty of a car?" Shane asked.

"You could say he was given to me as a gift in honor of me getting my license." Zyon spun, leaning against Sideswipe. "Got him for a steal."

"Awesome."

The following morning, after scrapping together some necessities, Opimus picked up the group. With Sideswipe, Izzy, and Zyon travelled beside him, as he lead him to the other Autobots. Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs were happy to see their leader, but weren't expecting any of the humans with him outside of Izzy and Zyon. Optimus vouched for them, using their assistance as a means to get his allies to trust them.

"Aren't you going to transform Sideswipe?" Optimus asked, looking at Zyon's car curiously. "You're among friends."

Everyone looked at the vehicle curious and confused. Zyon awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. It wasn't a surprise, since he expected it to come up eventually. However, after his explanation just last night, he wasn't expecting it to be this soon. He and Izzy took a few steps away from Sideswipe to give him room to transform.

Sideswipe went through the motions. His car form contorted and shifted as a body began to form. Getting onto his struts, he completed the transformation. Shane, Tessa, and Cade curiously looked at Zyon for an explanation.

"You said he was a gift." Cade stated.

"And he is." Zyon chuckled. "The gift of friendship is a wonderful thing."

Invading the KSI building was a necessary investigation. After doing some spying, it was for the best to get in and try to correct what they had seen. Ratchet's disembodied helm enraged Optimus, and rightfully so. Ratchet was one of his oldest friends, so to see his body being disrespected was enough to upset anyone.

Cade, Tessa, Shane and Bumblebee were able to sneak in without much trouble. And while Bumblebee had a bit of a tantrum with them trying to copy his style and claim it was better, it didn't bring to much attention to them. Optimus did that perfectly, on his own.

And after a confrontational discussion with the head of KSI and the agent looking for the Autobots, they found themselves on another battle. This time with a reconstructed version of Megatron. Going by the name Galvatron.

The battle would go on and this 'new and improved' Megatron was started to act strange. What was theoretically a mindless drone was recognizing his opponents. Even speaking. It was beginning to become clear that Galvatron had all of Megatron and was ready to take the Autobots down.

It didn't last long before a new opponent entered the scene, causing Galvatron to retreat for the time being. Lockdown was standing in front of them. He eyed Optimus with an unhappy glare. It was clear that he found his next target.

* * *

 **So I think I will wrap up the Age of Extinction arc in the next chapter, having the capture, the introduction of the Dinobots and the defeat of Lockdown.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Concluding Age of Extinction and preluding to a power of Zyon's that the person who requested this fic mentioned.**

* * *

Lockdown challenge Optimus to a battle. The desire to bring him in to Lockdown's higher powered bosses was a cause for this visit. Optimus, on the other hand, was not about to let him have his way. He demanded that he be the one to challenge Lockdown, wanting to take on the man who dealt the final blow to Ratchet.

In the chaos, Cade, Tessa, Shane, Zyon, and Izzy tried to evade the battle. The other Autobots, though demanded otherwise, acted as back up for their leader as well as protection for their human compatriots. Keeping a constant eye on them though wasn't an easy feat with the environment they found themselves in.

Optimus seemed to handle himself well, but that wasn't to say that Lockdown was an easy challenger. He had an array of weapons and techniques on his side to help in the fight. Lockdown would soon get the upper hand, throwing the Autobot leader around.

Activating an automatic trigger for his ship, Lockdown sent a net down to capture Optimus and the debris around him. However, he was not the only one caught up in it. Not only did Tessa get caught up in the net, but Izzy as well. Both Cade and Zyon were concerned for them. Pulling them out of the trap proved to be impossible as the net continued to move up.

The other Autobots were in a state of shock as they watched the ship begin to move towards the main portion of it. Their leader had been caught. The only assisting human number reduced. Something had to be done, but their state of shock didn't help.

"We got to go after them." Cade demanded.

"Yeah." Zyon agreed. "We can't leave them."

"How?" Hound asked.

"I don't know, sneak on and get them before that ship takes off." Zyon snidely planned.

He had a point there. An obvious point that they should have initially thought of, but a good point none the less. It sounded a little risky, but it was an idea and it could work. However, it would take precise timing and quick thinking. This wasn't exactly a stationary situation after all.

"That may not be a bad idea kid." Hound stated.

Luck was on their side as they found and got onto the ship. The bickering between Cade and Shane even came to a pause as they entered further into the ship. Everyone had a task. Find their friends and find an escape pod to escape with. Simple enough in theory, but in practice may be more challenging.

The first to be found was Tessa and Izzy. They were both okay, the former a little more rattled than the other. They were, thankfully, unharmed physically and Izzy was able to keep the situation relatively tame. Cade and Shane were glad that Tessa was okay, and Xyon, though happy, felt an internally increasing concern for Izzy.

Their next objective was to get Optimus. He was contained in another part of the ship. Getting him free was surprisingly easy, outside of the crazy creatures they found. But they'd have to act fast to get to the escape pods.

Instead, they found a ship with interesting characters. Dinosaur shaped characters. It wouldn't matter in that moment as they activated this small ship and escaped. The landing was a little rough as a car was taken out along the way.

When they landed, Optimus was in a state of contemplation. The words of the humans at KSI still bothered him. As well as his overall thought process on humans since the Chicago battle.

"Humanity doesn't need us." Optimus stated. "Why should we stay?"

"Because we're not all bad." Cade stated.

"Yeah." Zyon agreed. "I mean I get it. Humans suck sometimes, but you gotta have faith in the good ones."

The group now had to get the seed in China before Galvatron could. After convincing Joshua of KSI to help, it made it a little easier. However, there was still the issue of Galvatron as well as Attinger and Savoy.

Cade took on Savoy. After a chase through parts of the city, they ended up in an apartment for their fight. In one quick witted moment, Cade was able to distract Savoy long enough to knock the agent out of the window and allowing him to fall to his death.

Along the way the Dinobots would be convinced to work with the Autobots and helped with keeping the city in order and as many people as possible out. It took Optimus challenging them and defeating Grimlock for them to agree to help.

Lockdown arrived on the scene and Optimus was the one to challenge him. Their battle took them to a power plant where Cade, Izzy, and Zyon arrived at. Attinger found them and was ready to kill Cade.

"I've heard a lot about you." Attinger stated. "You were there for the attack on Chicago. You sided with the Autobots instead of the people."

"I sided with them to protect my mother and friend." Zyon argued.

"That no longer matters. You still betrayed your people the moment you continued harboring and aiding these robots."

"At least I'm helping a greater cause."

A blast emitted from Zyon, sending Attinger flying and into a sharp exposed bar, killing him. Evrytone was shocked to see this from Zyon, not knowing what happened. Optimus approached them, having defeated Lockdown and noting Galvatron's retreat.

With the battle over, Optimus had to change his mission. With Galvatron retreating and his human companions safe, there was something he had to take care of. The Cybertronians who sent Lockdown after him. The other Autobots along with the Dinobots would stay with these humans to protect them while he was gone.

Optimus also requested that a close eye be kept on Zyon. Something about his spontaneous aura intrigued him and he doubted it would be the last time something like that would happen. It also felt a little familiar. But since he didn't have the time to process it, he trusted that his partners and friends would keep a good eye on it.

* * *

 **Now it may be a little longer before chapter 14 is posted. To be honest, I haven't seen the Last Knight. That and Bumblebee are the only Transformer movies I haven't seen yet. But I wanted to at least get through the majority of this since I've seen the first four. So if you're wondering why the last three or four chapters take a while, that's why.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for such a long wait. I've been kind of busy and have kind of procrastinating watching the Last Knight. I got it started watching it (i'm a bit over half way through) and I thought I'd at least get a head start and post the first part of this three part conclusion. And I may have had a brief brain fart when it came to Izzy since Izzy was the main himan character (other than Cade) in the Last Knight. With that said, I did update the fic's characters and mentioned that in Chapter 1's Author's Notes.**

* * *

The secluded junkyard had become a staple for the Autobots' human companions. And while Tessa and Shane eventually moved on, going to college and the possibility of marriage, Cade still watched over Zyon and Izzy. While they were their own people, could take care of themselves, and an official couple, Cade did want to give them some sort of guidance if need be. Especially since they had nowhere else to go. That wasn't to say that Joshua didn't offer housing before going on his way. Zyon and Izzy just preferred to be close to the Autobots. Sure, Sideswipe and the other Autobots could protect them, but he knew a human factor was always nice to have. Especially with Zyon and Izzy having almost none outside of Cade and his immediate family.

Cade didn't even mind Zyon's eagle. While he preferred to have a dog as a pet or companion, given the fact that they were essentially harboring robotic dinosaurs, having an eagle was normal in comparison. At least it was well trained, loyal, and didn't cause any trouble.

Zyon's unusual spark of powers surged since the battle with Lockdown and Attinger. There still wasn't much of an explanation for it, but that didn't stop him from learning how to handle it. Zyon found that he could mentally communicate with the Dinobots, expel psychic like powers, and learned Cybertronian pretty quick. It was a curious process and everyone still wanted an answer to this newly acquired ability, but thankfully, it wasn't destructive. It wasn't out of control as they hopped right onto teaching him to hone it.

Along the way they would meet old friends and make new ones. While a new militaristic task force had been incorporated, it was a bittersweet appreciation that people like Lennox still accepted the Autobots. Because even though they knew the Autobots and still had trust in them, the recent onslaught of Cybertronians had cause some tension from all sides. And it wasn't like Cade was allowed anywhere, being a criminal refuge.

Then there was Jimmy, who was a new 'hire'. He helped around the junkyard begrudgingly. Granted with a minor criminal record already, it wasn't like he was too out of place. Which included the mini Dinobots that popped up. None of them were capable, or house broken for that matter. They were like newborns, but with fire.

Izzy really got down to business in order to keep busy. She got to work on and get to know the basics of Cybertronian anatomy and how to treat their injuries as she helped Cade out with the Autobots when they needed assistance. All the while, Zyon practice on his newly acquired abilities. Overall, she was a great help. She also helped with the mini Dinobots as they tried to comprehend their powers, always carrying a fire extinguisher for good measure.

It was a process, but it was working. However, this new adjustment wasn't their only qualm. None of the Autobots heard from Optimus since his departure, and they were progressively getting worried. They knew to expect Optimus to be gone for a while and could handle himself, but without any communication, it was disheartening not knowing anything about his whereabouts or health.

It was only made worse when the Decepticons, including their reborn leader Megatron stormed their private quarters. Who or what lead the Deceptions to them was a mystery, but it wasn't like they had time to process it. Running from their make shaft home.

They ended up in an abandoned city. Hiding in various spots, the humans trued to devise a plan. It all went array when Izzy decided to stand her ground. They aimed at her, prompting Zyon, who's panic flared up, to run in and remove her from the scene.

"Don't do that again." Zyon lectured.

The Autobots sprang into action to handle the Decepticons while the humans fended for themselves as they dealt with the drones. The talisman that fell into Cade's hands seemed to attach to him and took over when defending Zyon and Izzy.

As they entered a building with an active elevator, they were greeted by an unusual sight. A human sized mech was with them with seemingly no rhyme or reason. He tried to introduce himself, only for a drone to attack the elevator, dragging Cade along with it.

After wrestling with it for a while, everyone regrouped outside of the town. The human sized Cybertronian approached the humans with urgent determination. He was clearly there for something and didn't appear to be a threat. Or too much of one at the moment.

"Who are you?" Cade interrogated.

"I am Cogman," the human sized mech introduced, "and you need to come with me." Cogman looked at Zyon. "As do you."

"Why?" Zyon asked.

"Your psychic infliction, Zyon, is key to save the planet."

* * *

 **I'm limiting this arc to three chapters because I am fitting it into the movie. And with the first half focusing on, not only Cade, but the exposition, I know I will not need a lot of chapters to get through it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This leads up to where they have to find out that they have to go to the museum.**

* * *

"What could you possibly know about that?" Zyon interrogated, not caring if he revealed that secret.

"I know that it has quite the history and is linked to a power that hasn't been named in ages." Cogman stated. "And I know what's latched on to Yeager is too. As much as it pains me to say it, you and Cade Yeager are the only people who can help the planet."

Suspicions were at a reasonably high level. Even if he did know about what he was talking about, there was no guarantee that he could be trusted. He came out of nowhere, claiming he knew them and what was going on, but that could have been a ploy to destroy them.

"And what makes you think we'll trust you?" Cade asked.

"I don't expecting you to." Cogman admitted. "I was just sent to get you under the guise of getting questions answers. And unfortunately, we don't have much time."

The group discussed it among themselves. Their skepticism was well founded, but there was the counterargument that if he was a real threat he would have done something by know. Bumblebee, acting with some form of executive action, stated that it would be better if they went along with it. if anything went wrong, at least they'd be together.

"We'll come." Zyon compromised.

The group began to move forward, hoping Cogman would lead the way. Instead, Cogman stood in front of them to stop them. The movement was enough to annoy and confuse him. It was made even more annoying with Cogman's servo in front of them like it could stop them.

"Only you, Cade Yeager, and Bumblebee." Cogman relayed.

"Then no deal." Cade denied.

"Think about who's with you. Do you really think it'll be wise to bring them along?"

"They'll be safer than they would if we left them." Zyon argued.

Cogman turned to Zyon. He had a feeling he could convince the boy to do as he requested. He just had to word it just right.

"You're the ones that are getting them into trouble." Cogman replied. "They'll be in less danger with you out of the picture. Think about Izzy."

That pinched a nerve. Zyon wasn't too fond of how Cogman was approaching the situation. It was cold, casting blame where he saw fit. However, it brought to light something Zyon had considered before. Keeping Izzy safe.

"Fine." Zyon agreed.

"You can't be serious." Izzy argued.

Zyon glanced at her with concern. He knew Izzy wanted to be a part of this, and rightfully so. She had been on this journey with him for the last few years. However, he did want to protect her. Even if it was temporary.

"I want to keep you safe." Zyon stated.

"And I want to be a part of this." Izzy argued. "I've come too far to stop now."

"And you will, but for now just stay here."

Tensions were high, but the need to argue wasn't. With an apparent stalemate, a decision had to be made. And unfortunately for Izzy, she knew she had to accept what was in front of her.

"Fine." Izzy accepted.

"Take care of her Sideswipe." Zyon requested.

"I will." Sideswipe promised.

Zyon turned his attention to the others. He was hurt, but he knew he was doing what he felt was right. And with a decision finally made, it was time to get moving.

"Let's go." Zyon demanded.

Cade, Zyon, and Bumblebee got to England without much issue and were greeted by a castle. They were joined by another person. Vivian. She had been brought along by another Autobot without just about as much context as them. If not less.

They were led into the castle. Cogman led them to an older gentleman, Edmund Burton. He was the one who summoned them in the first place. And after a slightly heated debate between Cade and Vivian, Edmund got to the point.

The reason behind bringing them together was to gather the last remnants of the Knights of the Round Table. He went into detail about the Order of the Witwiccans, of which he as the last member of. He stated that they fought alongside of the Autobots and, included with that, were well aware of the Cybertronians. For ages in fact.

He went on to bring up King Arthur, stating that that was a significant point in history. It was there that the technology, similar to the one that latched onto Cade, was discovered. That made Cade the last knight. Then there was the staff of Merlin. That was something the Decepticons were looking for and something that was bringing Cybertronians to Earth.

That was what Edmund recommended finding if they wanted to deal with the Decepticons. The staff of Merlin. However, finding it may be a challenge and they would need a descendent of Merlin to wield it. Which was why

It was a lot to take in. But it wasn't like they could be too surprise with the information. With what Cade and Zyon had gone through, it didn't sound as unusual as it might have to Vivian. However, while Cade and Vivian's part were made clear, why Zyon needed to be there was still a bit of a mystery.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Zyon inquired. "If Cade is the 'last knight' and Vivian the last remaining descendent of Merlin, what does have to do with me?"

"There were inscriptions from eons ago stating that the soul of Primus had escaped Cybertron and gotten to Earth." Edmund stated. "How and why were not discussed and where it went was a mystery."

"However, a surge in Cybertronian energy has begun exploding recently." Cogman continued. "This planet seems to get a bit of that over the years, but it's been stronger as of late. And judging from what I can sense, it seems to be coming from you and your growing powers."

The room was filled with confusion. Explaining Primus was a fine thing, but it did leave more questions in its wake. Especially in regards to what it had to do with Zyon.

"But how does this Primus relate to me?" Zyon asked. "Sure, I've gotten stronger powers, but that doesn't exactly connect to Primus. Or at least from how I'm understanding it."

"Well, we're still trying to connect the final pieces," Cogman replied, "but from what we do know…"

Cogman's attention diverted, looking towards the window.

"They're coming." Cogman stated.

That was all they needed to hear before the sound of helicopters and cars in the distance. Something was coming for them. The TRF no doubt.

"Go." Edmund ordered. "Locate the staff. We'll keep them distracted long enough for you sort out the details."

* * *

 **I will try to wrap this up in the next chapter, with them finding the staff, confirming that Zyon harbors, the soul of Primus, the battle with Optimus, and a conclusion (the former two probably not taking up a lot of time). WIth that I'll also have finished the movie, since I'm writing this along side it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with the final chapter. I wish to apologize for how rushed the ending may seem. I wanted to get this finished and try to tie up a few loose ends, and I can admit that my interest in this has waned. However, I did want to get this finished.**

* * *

Cade, Viviane, Bumblebee and Zyon sped for Viviane's home. With her dad's study untouched for a long time, she knew there had to be something useful in it. Especially when it had been sealed off after his death and the secrecy it held before it. And with Edmund distracting the TRF, it gave them the perfect opportunity to get things done without any interruptions. With the annoyed exception of Vivian's mother and her friends. The introduction of Cade ignited their gossip and the potential romance Viviane might be having. While the introduction of Zyon made the thought of grandchildren plague the mind of Viviane's mother. Both of which were brushed off by the trio since there wasn't time for it.

The room was torn apart as they tried to find any kind of clue. And finding one they did. A note lead to a book. The book would give Viviane enough of an idea as to where to look. The HMS Alliance. A tank that had been retired years ago and was turned into a museum. With that in mind, the trio was out of the house almost as quickly as they entered it.

* * *

Cade and Viviane got in contact with Edmund, telling him to meet them up at the HMS Alliance. That was where they would go to meet up and prepare their next plan. They didn't waste any time getting there.

As Edmund bought the 'museum' out for them, Zyon felt a sharp tingle in his arm. Looking down at his wrist a black mark tattooed around it. Everyone looked at him, Edmund being the most curious. He had a bit of an idea as to what it was.

"There's your proof young man." Edmund stated. "That is the mark of Primus."

"Okay," Zyon accepted, "but what am I supposed to do with this?"

"You'll figure it out. Now go."

* * *

Cade, Viviane, Cogman, and Zyon entered the submarine as Sideswipe and Bumblebee held onto the outside. Cogman took the wheel and guided the sub downward. As Cade and Viviane went off to one end if the sub to get to know each other, Zyon was on another side with a video call to Izzy open. He showed her the mark, but not even Izzy knew what to make of it.

It was unfortunate that they were at that point, but it wasn't surprising. It wasn't something that they were told about. Though neither did Primus or Unicron. They both wondered if maybe the other Autobots were waiting. Unless they weren't as knowledgeable about them either. But for now, that wasn't the only issue they had.

"What's your plan?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know." Zyon admitted. "Apparently, I have to figure that out."

"That's not helpful."

"You're telling me. But that's all the old guy told me. How are you?"

"Fine. Keeping an eye out while making sure these guys don't get into trouble."

"Have they gotten into any?"

"Well Hound almost lite a few cars on fire while handling the mini Dinobots."

"Geez." Zyon gasped with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Izzy rolled her eyes. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

They reached the tomb. Finding the staff was easier said than done, but when they did, they were in for a troubling response. Inside Merlin's tomb was nothing more than a wooden staff.

As Cade stormed off he unintentionally activated an old Cybertronian knight. It began reacting to the uneased surroundings, which was only made worse with the arrival of Lennox and some of his men.

And what should have been a miracle with Viviane turned into a chaos as the agents demanded it. But even then, they weren't the worse of it. Optimus showed up, unlike himself and demanding the staff. Unfortunately, to keep Viviane safe they had to.

But that didn't mean that they were going to let Optimus get far. None of them thought Optimus was in the right state of mind. And it was Zyon, Cade, and Bumblebee were the ones to stop him.

Bumblebee decided to fight his superior, hoping to get through. All the while Cade and Zyon tried to vocally get through to Optimus. He refused to listen to them and fought hard against Bumblebee, giving the yellow mech little time to respond.

Optimus would get Bumblebee on the ground, ready to deliver the final blow when Zyon telepathically grabbed Optimus, trying to restrain him. Optimus pulled against it, but Zyon held on as best as he could.

"I… I am Bumblebee." Bumblebee stated, with a voice that florred them. "You're oldest friend." It didn't take much for them to realize that this was his actual voice. "Optimus, I would lay down my life for you."

His words got through to Optimus, breaking his hypnosis.

* * *

The group would meet up at Stonehenge. They were greeted by the other Autobots and Izzy. She and Zyon were happy to see each other, embracing each other.

A plan was soon derived. It required there being two groups. One to get Viviane and Cade to the staff while Autobots lead by Optmus would get there to act on the offensive.

"You will come with me Zyon." Optimus decided.

"But we just got back together." Izzy argued.

"I know, but I need him for something."

Zyon knew that it had to be important if Optimus was requesting him to join him. Which unfortunately, meant he had to follow the request. Zyon gave his attention back to Izzy and the others.

"Go with them." Zyon requested. "They need your expertise to take them on."

"But…" Izzy started to argue.

"We'll see each other soon. I promise."

"Fine." Izzy accepted.

A flying Dinobot came in to get Optimus and Zyon up. It was a little anxious, but Zyon was able to calm it with a single tap, which allowed them to mount it. With that, their plan was set into motion.

Once they were a good distance away from the others, Optimus studied Zyon. The boy had grown, but that wasn't all. The mark on his arm was a curiously familiar one.

"That is the Mark of Primus." Optimus stated

"Yeah." Zyon confirmed, accepting that Optimus. "What does that mean exactly?"

"You will be the one to defeat Unicron."

That answered a little bit. However, it didn't tell him what that meant or who Unicron was.

"And who is Unicron?" Zyon asked.

"A destroyer of worlds. A planet sized Cybertronian monster, who's destroyed countless planets."

That enough was to send a chill down Zyon's spine.

"How can I defeat something that dangerous?" Zyon inquired.

"With enough time and training, you'll know." Optimus stated. "For now though, I think subduing Quintessa will be a perfect test."

* * *

They stormed Quintessa's base after a chaotic battle. And after thinking that Viviane and Cade had abandoned them, they were glad to learn that wasn't the case. They just had to activate the staff while the Autobots took care of their enemies.

"You've betrayed us." Quintessa lectured. "Your own kind."

"These people deserve to live." Optimus countered. "And Primus will find a way to restore our future."

Zyon stepped out of the shadow. His presence did little to convince to Quintessa of Optimus' declaration.

"His soul rests inside this boy." Optimus declared.

Quintessa's optics rolled. Such a declaration was blasphemous and unheard of. She was actually amused by the statement.

"This child?" Quintessa scoffed. "Harboring the soul of Primus? Ha. You're time hear has clearly clouded your processor."

She smacked Zyon with a swift blow. He hit a wall and the wind was knocked out of him. Before Optimus had time to react, Quintessa attacked him. She kept him occupied, making sure Zyon wouldn't get any attention.

Zyon stood up, reclaiming his senses and footing. He caught wind of the fight. Something in him sparked as a surge of power rocked through him.

His body became enshrouded with a bright blue aura and a blade surrounded his hand. Eyeing Quintessa, he knew exactly what to do. The structure shook as Viviane activated the staff, giving Zyon his opportunity.

"You're going to pay!" Zyon growled.

Startling Quintessa, she looked at Zyon. She had not expected the teen to retaliate. But what was even more surprising was the mark that was now glowing on his arm. The Mark of Primus.

"That mark." Quintessa realized too little too late.

A sharp blade lite aura pierced her chest.

* * *

All Izzy could do was wait. Tears stained her face. The thought of death plagued her mind and it was made worse when she considered Zyon being someone who did.

It was a euphoric surprise when she saw not only Zyon, but Optimus, Viviane, and Cade. Running for them, she was engulfed in a warm embrace. They shared a long awaited kiss, much to the hopeful expectation of everyone else.

Several moments of peaceful moments passed with an appreciated sense of relief. Cade brought up their strange and unique family and his hope for the future. It was cut short by Optimus approaching Zyon, to which he gave the Autobot leader his full attention. He knew what this was about.

"What will I have to do?" Zyon inquired.

"Start with this." Optimus stated, guesturing towards a metallic spike. "Force it back where it came from."

Zyon approached the spike. Placing a hand on it, he could feel the ominous and evil presence within it. Closing his eyes, he focused on what had to be done and the energy he needed to expel this evil.

The air was silent as he summoned everything he could. And after several moments of intense concentration a quick zap surged, causing the spike to disappear and relieved sighs to emerge. Zyon shot Optimus a proud smirk.

"Excellent work." Optimus complimented. "You have a bright future ahead and a tough one at that. And one day, you will defeat Unicron.

* * *

 **As a request this was an interesting piece. And though this has its ups and downs, I definitely liked the idea. I hope I did okay with this.**


End file.
